1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a plasma source, and more specifically to an apparatus for generating a plasma and for controlling certain physical conditions of the plasma.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the utility of plasma has expanded continually. In particular, in the field of production facilities for integrated circuits (IC), a stable plasma source is in demand.
In the conventional high frequency plasma apparatus, adjustment of high frequency or microwave power and gas pressure has been done manually with the consequence that it was not possible to follow automatically any fluctuations in the plasma conditions.